Elle danse gracieusement
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "she dances in beauty" de july-jewel : Après une journée passer à coudre des robes de méduse, Tsukimi part à la recherche de Kuranosuke qu'elle trouve assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans sa chambre, se relaxant. Elle finit par regarder avec lui la beauté du ciel étoilé. KuraTsumi


_Auteur : july-jewel_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Cette fic m'a été inspiré par deux choses tout d'abord par la série en elle-même puis par la chanson « Out of my League » de Stephen Speaks. Je suggère de l'écouter d'abord avant de lire, ça aide à mettre dans l'ambiance. J'espère que vous aimerez mon histoire !**

* * *

Elle danse gracieusement

* * *

Ça avait été une longue nuit. Ses mains l'élançaient et la démangeaient à lui faire mal. Elle se battait pour rester éveillée mais ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes à chaque seconde.

Tsukimi lâcha un grand bâillement et enleva ses lunettes. Elle avait aussi mal aux yeux à cause de tout ce travail de précision astreignant qu'elle avait dû faire sur les robes sur lesquelles elle et ses colocataires travaillaient. Elle frotta ses yeux avec la manche de son sweat-shirt gris. Tous ceux qui l'aidaient –Mayaya, Chieko, Banba, Jiji et la dernière arrivante Nomu- étaient épuisées, pour la plupart rapidement endormies n'importe comment. Mayaya était celle qui ronflait le plus fort. Il y avait une grosse bulle de salive qui sortait de la bouche de la fan des Trois Royaumes tandis qu'elle dormait. Tsukimi ne put pas s'empêcher de glousser de rire en voyant ça.

Mais attendez une minute, n'y avait-il pas quelqu'un d'absent ? Tsukimi compta prestement qui était là et se traita d'imbécile pour avoir zappé son absence. Avec son attitude extravertie et son sens détonnant du style, comment pouvait-il passer inaperçu ?

*_Je me demande où est Kuranosuke* _pensa Tsukimi. Elle décida de faire le tour vite-fait de la maison pour voir où il était passé. Il devait toujours être là, quelque part. Ce n'était pas son genre de se lever et de partir sans un mot. Ça ne cadrait vraiment pas avec son caractère sociable.

Tsukimi se leva doucement et marcha entre les Amars étendues par-terre. Elle fit attention à ne pas écraser Chieko qui semblait perdue dans un rêve avec ses poupées. « Midoriko, » grommela-t-elle dans son sommeil, « tu … tu es magnifique dans ton kimono neuf. Zzzz »

La lueur émanant de l'aquarium de Clara brillait d'un plaisant halo bleu pale. Le reflet de la surface de l'eau se réverbérait sur le sol alors qu'il n'était troublé que par le filtre qui faisait son office. Tsukimi fit une pause et se dirigea calmement vers l'aquarium. *_Clara, tu as l'air si paisible là-dedans_* pensa Tsukimi en plaçant sa paume contre le verre de l'aquarium et en regardant sa méduse chérie s'ébattre innocemment dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de sa visite à Clara, Tsukimi tourna au coin pour monter les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage vers les chambres des Amars dont la sienne.

Les vieilles marches craquaient sous le poids de Tsukimi. Elle monta aussi silencieusement que possible, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit et réveiller les filles qui dormaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elles avaient toutes beaucoup travaillées. Elles avaient le droit de dormir sans être dérangées.

Tsukimi se doutait que Kuranosuke se trouvait quelque part à l'étage, errant sans but. Elle pouvait se rappeler de la première fois où il était venu à Amamizukan, comment il avait descendu ce couloir en particulier d'un air badaud et comment elle avait stressé qu'il ose faire cela. Tsukimi trouvait toujours dur de croire en ce que sa rencontre avait déclenché : faire en sorte que son rêve se concrétise et que des gens, des étrangers qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et ne savait nullement comment interagir avec, s'intéressent à ses robes de méduse. Elle était contente de la manière dont tout ceci s'était déroulé. Elle devait bien aussi admettre que malgré sa nature discrète elle était vraiment excitée par cette possibilité que les robes fassent un carton. C'était uniquement grâce à Kuranosuke que tout cela devenait réalité. C'était marrant comment leur toute première rencontre, fatidique peut-être, ait pu mener à ça.

« Psss, Kuranosuke-san ? » Murmura Tsukimi. « Es-tu là ? » L'otaku femelle des méduses attendit quelques instants pour une réponse. Lorsqu'il n'en vint pas, elle essaya à nouveau.

« Kuranosuke-san ? He ho ? Es-tu là-haut ? »

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et tapa. Actionnant la poignée, elle entrebâilla la porte. Elle passa la tête.

« Kuranosuke-san ? S'il-te-plait ne dors plus là. » Elle se faufila à l'intérieur. « Je te laisserai dormir ici ce soir mais je t'en supplie, après ne le fais plus. » Elle ne le vit pas ronfler à son endroit habituel à côté de son lit. Au lieu de ça, elle le trouva assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, la vitre ouverte, l'air de la nuit s'engouffrant dans la petite chambre. Ses yeux étaient levés vers le ciel, admirant les étoiles.

Kuranosuke se retourna quand il entendit quelque chose bouger dans la chambre. Il vit Tsukimi qui le regardait. Elle s'était changée en statue de pierre.

Il lui sourit. « Tsss, Tsukimi ! » Il éclata de rire. « Tu devrais être habituée à mon apparence masculine à force ! »

Sa carapace de pierre se morcela et tomba en poussière. Elle gardait les yeux bien fermés.

« S'il-te-plait, mets un haut. »

« Je n'ai rien de bien à me mettre. »

Tsukimi, les yeux toujours fermés, pointa du doigt la direction où elle assumait que les effets de Kuranosuke devaient se trouver en tas.

« S'il-te-plait, remets au moins ton haut à la mode. »

Kuranosuke pencha la tête sur le côté. « Mais ça me gratte. Je ne veux pas remettre ces fringues maintenant. »

« A-alors je v… » Tsukimi bougea ses mains, avançant à tâtons dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et risquer de voir un superbe male torse nu et risquer une fois de plus de rester pétrifiée. Elle essaya de se frayer un chemin vers son placard à vêtements.

« Je vais te p-passer mes habits p-pour que tu les mettes. »

« Ces fringues grises et ringardes au possible ? Nan, » Kuranosuke ferma brièvement les yeux et étendit ses jambes. « Ça fait du bien de sentir l'air du soir sur ma peau. »

Les joues de Tsukimi s'enflammèrent. Bien que ses paupières étaient toujours closes, son imagination était libre de voir. L'image de Kuranosuke apparut dans sa tête, vêtu uniquement de son short, ce qui était précisément le cas à cet instant.

Elle redevint une statue de pierre à cause de ça.

Kuranosuke la regarda faire. « Tsukimi, » soupira-t-il. « Tsukimi. Viens-là une minute. »

Sa douce voix brisa le sort de pétrification de Tsukimi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Regarde le ciel. A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu y vois, Tsukimi ? »

Elle s'assit près de Kuranosuke et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Les cieux étaient peints d'un bleu nuit très sombre et décorés d'une myriade de petits diamants scintillants qu'étaient les étoiles. La lune était pleine et bien ronde. C'était magnifique en soit mais son halo opalescent rendait le firmament vibrant d'un fort bleu royal. Avec les étoiles qui brillaient, Tsukimi avait l'impression que les océans du monde s'étaient renversés et retrouvés au-dessus d'elle, les vagues bleues glissant sur la surface et les étoiles pulsant de concert.

« Un océan, » lâcha une Tsukimi en transe. « J'ai l'impression que c'est l'océan du paradis. » Elle leva une main, s'imaginant plongeant les doigts dans les eaux célestes et se faire entraîner par le courant.

« Ouais, un océan. C'est plausible. Tu sais, moi ce que je vois, » il montra une petite zone à l'ouest de la lune d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir un bout de voie lactée, « c'est une longue robe bouffante de soirée. Ce serait une bonne tenue pour un dîner romantique. »

« Vraiment, » Tsukimi était emportée par le firmament. Ses yeux continuaient de scanner l'immensité du ciel, son esprit emplissant l'océan vide de méduses à volant, leurs longs tentacules tels des rubans dérivant de manière spectrale derrière elles. « C'est presque hypnotique, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Kuranosuke haussa les épaules. « Probablement. »

Tsukimi regarda son expression. « Ah bon ? Et bien… je pense que ça l'est. Je peux imaginer Clara … »

« Qui ça ? »

« La méduse tachetée que tu m'as aidé à sauver lors de notre première rencontre. »

« Ah. Ça. »

La tête de Tsukimi commençait à dodeliner, le sommeil faisant de son mieux pour capturer la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête pour le combattre.

« Je peux l'imaginer dans cet océan, nageant si librement… sans un souci au monde. Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être là-haut aussi, » Tsukimi n'arrivait plus à combattre le sommeil. Son esprit commença à sombrer dans les fonds paisibles que sont les rêves inexplorés d'une personne. « Je souhaite… être là-haut… pour nager… dans l'océan du paradis. » Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et elle s'endormit enfin. Son corps s'affaissa et heurta celui de Kuranosuke. Cela l'alerta, mais il ne put retenir un sourire qui lui vint du fond du cœur. Veillant à ne pas la réveiller, il glissa un bras autour de Tsukimi et la rapprocha un peu de son corps chaud. Tsukimi semblait être à l'aise avec son geste. Toujours profondément endormie, elle se blottie contre son torse nu.

*_Mais tu es là-haut, Tsukimi_* Kuranosuke la regarda respirer paisiblement, sentant ses expirations glisser doucement sur sa peau. Il reporta son attention sur le ciel.

La voilà, habillée d'une splendide robe inspirée des méduses qui semblait flotter de son propre chef autour d'elle. Elle brillait de mille feux, la robe ayant été teinte du blanc pur luminescent de la lune. Ses cheveux dérivaient librement à sa suite et bougeaient en harmonie avec chacun de ses pas.

La magnifique demoiselle commença à danser. Ce n'étaient que de petits pas au début mais au fil du temps ils devinrent plus exubérants.

Elle leva ensuite les bras, et il semblait qu'elle se tenait à quelqu'un et dansait avec cette personne. Kuranosuke ne pouvait pas voir cette silhouette invisible à laquelle se tenait la jolie demoiselle. Néanmoins, la princesse continua de danser avec son partenaire fantôme.

Kuranosuke posa sa tête sur celle de Tsukimi, la jeune fille n'étant pas consciente de son action alors qu'elle continuait de dormir à poings fermés. Il inspira la bonne odeur qu'elle dégageait. Elle était ici, sur cette Terre, avec lui. Tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Mais il y avait autre chose… quelque chose que seul Kuranosuke pouvait voir. Il pouvait voir la belle princesse dans le ciel, entourée d'un florilège de rêves remplis d'étoiles. Celui qui l'aimait de tout son être ne pouvait que voir sa beauté céleste continuer de danser, l'océan les séparant.

Il désirait ardemment se trouver dans cet étrange océan à danser avec la princesse.

Même s'il lui faut attendre toute une vie, il patientera, car lorsque la princesse aura fini sa danse avec son partenaire fantomatique, alors il pourra entrer dans l'océan où réside la princesse. Et quand ça arrivera, le voile invisible couvrant les yeux de la princesse sera enfin levé, lui permettant de voir son partenaire… et permettant au couple de devenir un finalement.


End file.
